User blog:Evanescence.Undead.Ninja/Drama Llamas and Rage Quitting
Told you I'd use this name. No joke, I spend my math and socials classes drafting these blogs, but I was too busy doing real school work and reading Soul Eater today. Drama Llamas There's been a lot of drama on this wiki lately. Okay, I admit, there's been drama for the past, say, three or more months, but recently it's gone way overboard. Some New Rules Okay, don't give me credit for what I'm introducing now, since I didn't really like the idea until Wetty explained her own reasoning. I personally value honesty, but if it's brutal honesty, you should try to hold it in. I mean, if a user you don't like is doing nothing to bother you, don't provoke them. If they try to provoke you, ignore them. If they continue, this is where you can go ahead and calmly tell them your feelings and ask them to stop harassing you or politely ask them to stop whatever is annoying you. However, I don't want any rude insults or attacks. If it comes down to it, the user will be temporarily banned, but please no insulting comments. That didn't seem to make much sense; I hope it's more understandable when read and not typed. And while on the topic, I will admit that I provoked VladimirZayd. A lot. I should have dealt with issues more calmly. And in a recent fight, I also lost my temper, and I'm sorry for any insults and my apologies to anyone who witnessed it... And whether the user is on chat or not, if you need to rant, private message someone you trust, and try to avoid gossip as much as you can. If you do gossip, keep it between only a few friends. Staff Stuff We have a lot of staff. And yet it doesn't seem to be enough. It doesn't seem to be anywhere close to enough. There is drama popping up everywhere, and although I'm hoping it will start to slow soon, more staff and less tolerance would still be a help. I'm working on being a responsible administrator first, and a tolerant friend second. I'm more readily handing out chatbans, and making an effort to deal with trouble more calmly, with straight-to-the-point reasons for punishment. I know it's hard, but it would be incredibly helpful if other staff also made an effort to be less tolerant, and more ready to take action against drama-causing users. If anyone is considering resigning from their position because of stress or because of inactivity, I don't mean to sound rude, but please do so. If you aren't confident in your abilities or know you can't handle the stress of potentially losing drama-causing friends or having users hate you or afraid of you, you probably aren't fit for the job. Just a heads up. But, seriously, guys, we need more staff that are willing to do something about all the drama, and I'm hoping to put in some new staff - an admin and two or three chatmods, perhaps. Rage Quitting With a ton of drama comes not only a loss of sanity, but also a loss of activity. Other People I know it isn't my decision to make, but I wish people wouldn't leave because of drama and fighting. If it truly is stressing you out, of course, I see your reasons. I just don't want NightClan falling apart over some petty argument. And, staff, I see your need to take a break, but please understand: As an admin, a rolly or a chat-mod, you all are needed when drama strikes, more than ever. You can resign if the stress is really taking a toll, but as long as you have your rights, you have a responsibilty to look out for this wiki. As I'm getting to in my next topic, however, short breaks from chat (not the wiki, just chat) can in fact be helpful. Me, Myself, and Ninja I recently had a huge dispute, lost a friend, and learned a lesson. I learned that being an admin seriously sucks when someone you deeply care for is the center of drama, and it's your job to decide when enough is enough. Because of this, and constant bickering on chat, after today, I'm taking a break. It could last anywhere between a day and a week, depending on when I relapse. This probably should have been placed under Drama Llamas, but being on a tablet, I'd have difficulty doing that: If you are being insulted or verbally attacked on chat, or witness this, please keep a log - either a copy/pasted chat log or a series of screenshots - and instead of making a blog, or even going to an admin's talk page, email it using the function. If your complaints are in a blog for the world to see, they will be completely disregarded by admins. Or at least by me, and I hope for other staff to back me up. For emailing, if you put the username of our founder, Mystical Moonstone, the message will be sent to NightClan's email (or it should...) where all the admins can view it. I'll also periodically check my own email. That's all for this blog. Thanks for your cooperation. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 03:01, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts